Talk:Lanayru (Twilight Princess)
Talk Pages does anyone know why loads of talk pages are on the wanted pages list? Oni Link 17:39, 19 August 2009 (UTC) It's . It was adding pages to the wanted list, but Triforce fixed it, and now we just need to wait for the cache to update itself. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 17:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) i think the wiki wants us to talk more. Oni Link 17:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Err What's the bleeding gender? I've played the game, and can never figure out what the gender is. -_-'''-- C2' / 00:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I think we had some kinda talk on some other Light Spirit talk page, where we basically agreed to just refer to them gender-neutrally. Information was never disclosed. Of course, being quasi-Godlike, you have to wonder if they're way past gender classifications...which is also pretty creepy soundin'. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::That makes sense. I guess they are above genders. That does give me the creeps. Thanks for the food for thought AK.'-- C2' / 00:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Well you did say you needed food, after all. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Water Temple Is posible that the multiple statues of a serpent inside the water temple of Ocarina of Time could be representing Lanayru? Hmm It makes no sense to make the page titles in lowercase. For the examples provided, "oracles" and "goddesses" aren't nouns, hence why they were lowercased (on a side note, "(oracle)" should probably have be "Oracle" since our group article uses a capitalization deal, but that's another discussion). "Light Spirits", if it wasn't obvious, uses the uppercase spelling. Should I just move them right now, or...? --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I moved it because Joe had moved it, so I had thought it'd be fine. Of course, I probably should've confirmed with another admin to make sure it was alright. So yeah, I think moving it to capitalized ones is good. – 'Jäzz ''' 22:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It actually probably makes the most sense to change them to "Twilight Princess" and "Skyward Sword" since they aren't recurring. I hadn't thought about that, but it would seem to be the most consistent thing, as well as avoid this Light Spirit issue all together. I wish Triforce was here to run his bot on stuff like this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Changing them to "Twilight Princess" and "Skyward Sword" would probably be best. And if we were to get a group consensus, I could ask Sannse for a bot flag for my bot since she's on Skype. – ''Jäzz '' 01:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good to me. And by the way, there is an Eldin (the Fire Dragon) too. Luckily there doesn't seem to be an Ordona though. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::You both edit conflicted me, you... impudent toerags! Way to say everything I planned to, Joe...--AuronKaizer ''' 01:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So go ahead and ask? Dun wanna jump the gun again. – ''Jäzz '' 01:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I would go ahead with it. This is the most consistent thing. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, go ahead with it. I agree with all of the above anyway. -'''Minish Link 01:48, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Go for it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :(Resent indent) Asked. Received. With the go ahead I'll go and fix the links. – ''Jäzz '' 02:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Name Case Okay, since the second level header got all, bogged out with bot stuff, I figured I'd just create a sub section. Right now, Faron and Lanayru are (light spirit), I fixed Lanayru's links so that it goes to Lanayru, but I don't plan to touch Eldin until we get a clear consensus on whether we want it (light spirit) or (Twilight Princess) – ''Jäzz '' 02:28, November 20, 2011 (UTC)